vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Deathstroke (Arkham Series)
|-|Arkham Origins= |-|Arkham Knight= Summary Slade Wilson, better known as Deathstroke, was a former soldier in the U.S. Army who became a part of an experimental super-soldier program that gave him enhanced strength, speed, and intelligence. Deathstroke became a mercenary and quickly became feared as one of the world's greatest assassins. Deathstroke targeted Batman, who had a 50 million dollar bounty placed on him but was defeated and incarcerated. 10 years later, Deathstroke would become allied with the Arkham Knight and Scarecrow in order to get a chance at revenge on Batman. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A Name: Slade Wilson, Deathstroke, The World's Greatest Assassin Origin: Batman: Arkham Gender: Male Age: 45 in Batman: Arkham Origins, around 55 in Batman: Arkham Knight Classification: Enhanced human, Former Military, Mercenary, Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Master Strategist and Tactician, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Low), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Stated to be immune to some, if not all, known poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, allergen, etc), Smoke Manipulation (With Smoke Bombs) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Is physically stronger than Batman, and fought evenly with him. Trained Jason Todd to make him talented enough to match and even surpass the Dark Knight). Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Is faster than Batman, was able to run down a hallway and knock out a half dozen armed gunmen before they could react) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Should be stronger than Batman to an unknown degree. Can lift roughly 2 tons) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class (Sent multiple people flying with one strike. Stronger than Batman) Durability: At least Small Building level (Took multiple vicious beatdowns from Batman and kept fighting) Stamina: Incredibly high (Fought with Batman for an extended period of time and had to be beaten down heavily before finally getting knocked out) Range: Standard melee range physically, extended melee range with his staff, likely tens of meters with the Remote Claw, hundreds of meters with firearms. Standard Equipment: *'Ballistic Staff:' A retractable staff containing a concealed rifle and micro-bomb launcher inside of it. *'Grapple Gun:' Used to grapple to vantage points and ledges, pull off vent coverings, and grapple enemies. *'Remote Claw:' Used to aim at enemies to attach and pull them together. It can use to attach objects to enemies and hang them on vantage points. *'Stun Grenade:' Used to distract or escape from enemies by creating a cloud of smoke. *'Proximity Bomb:' Mines that can be set as traps for unsuspecting enemies, or can be planted directly on an opponent to stun them. *'Neural Pellet:' Can be planted on an enemy to release gases that stun them temporarily. *'2 Ninjato Swords:' Customized blades that can be used with great swiftness. *'Handgun:' Customized with a laser sight for improved accuracy. Intelligence: Very high, he can process information with greater speed and efficiency than a regular human being. He is creative in his tactics, and can easily clear rooms of armed guards and also claimed to have once destroyed 6 T-80 tanks with an RPG and two shells while suffering from a punctured lung. Weaknesses: Is arrogant and overconfident of his abilities, is missing his right eye. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Assassins Category:Sword Users Category:Staff Users Category:Super Soldiers Category:Antagonists Category:Military Characters Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Users Category:Game Characters Category:Batman: Arkham Category:Tier 9 Category:Stealth Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Warner Bros. Category:Weapon Masters Category:Suicide Squad Members Category:Grappling Users